Dudley and The Thestrals
by Luna Obsessed
Summary: Dudley Dursley is relaxing in a deckchair when Luna Lovegood 'floats' above him on her thestral Sootyhoof. Conversation between the two...slightly LH


**Dudley and the Thestrals**

Dudley Dursley lay on a striped deck chair in the back garden or Number Four, Privet Drive. He was stuffing a packet of crisps whilst staring at the television through the open living-room window. It was the summer holidays and he had nothing better to do, most of his 'gang' being away for the summer. Dudley had begged and pleaded with his parents about going to France – they even would have been able to leave his un-wanted cousin Harry with batty Mrs. Figg and her cats, but Vernon Dursley had recently lost his job and was apparently "not in the mood" for a holiday. That and that he didn't really want to admit that he couldn't afford a trip to Paris.

Dudley stared at the TV as the advert break filled the screen. His gaze lifted to his crisps, which he continued to chomp on noisily until a voice called from above.

"Hello," the calm voice spoke over the ice lolly advertisement.

Dudley dropped the packet of crisps, stunned at the sight of a girl with long straggly dirty-blonde hair. Her round eyes bore a calm yet surprised look, gazing at him intently. Her appearance, however, was not what made Dudley stare at her – despite her strange necklace and large, peculiarly-shaped carrot-orange earrings. The reason he was staring was simply because she appeared to be floating in mid-air.

Her legs were carefully swung to one side, and her hand that seemed to be patting something other than air, made Dudley think that he was seeing things. Unless it was a dream…he blinked. Nope. He pinched his chubby arm. Ouch. No it definitely wasn't a dream…

"What are you?" he asked staring up at the girl, more in awe rather than fright – although both were shown in his piggy eyes.

"Actually it's who, not what…but I'm Luna Lovegood. Who are you?" she replied keenly and Dudley watched as her body floated down and landed, a few feet above the well-kept lawn. She jumped, as if getting off something, patted the air, and stared at Dudley.

"I am sorry about the flowerbeds…" Luna said making a gesture with her hand at one of Petunia Dursley's perfect flowerbeds. Dudley watched in amazement as flower heads seemed to disappear in front of his own eyes.

"Dudley Dursley…" he said, still staring at the flowerbed.

"Well it's nice to meet you…but I was looking for Harry Potter. I believe he lives here?" Luna said, looking up at the Muggle-house interestedly.

Dudley lifted his eyes and fixed them on the odd girl instead. "What are you doing here? How did you do that…thing? Tell me of I'll call my father!" he said, sticking out his chest in a strange manner.

Luna eyed him carefully and took a step closer. "I'm sort of…a friend…of Harry's and I came to see him. And I don't know what 'thing' you're talking about." She said truthfully.

"You were floating! And how did those flowers disappear? Mum will kill whatever did it!"

"Oh that!" Luna laughed softly. "I wasn't floating – I was riding a Thestral. You can only see them if you've witnessed death. Oh, and sorry about the flowers… Sootyhoof was hungry. If I had my wand then I could get them back for you…"

"You don't have it do you?"

"My wand? No, we're not allowed to do magic out-side school."

Looking slightly relieved, Dudley hesitated. His parents would kill him he was caught talking to his weird girl. Or witch, he supposed. But she was interesting; in fact it was hard to look away from her.

"So does he live here?"

Dudley blinked dumbly, Luna's question awakening him from his thoughts. "Err...yeah – I mean no..." he said confused and not quite sure what answer he should give.

"Thought so," Luna replied simply. "Well if you do see him, give him this."She rummaged in her pockets until she pulled out a small white spray bottle.

"Ah there we go…" she beamed at Dudley and handed him the spray-bottle. Dudley gripped it tightly, as if it was his only means of protection.

"It's not going to help you, its only Askagnut."

Dudley blinked dumbly, still clutching the bottle in his large hand. Luna smiled slightly.

"Also would you tell him that it will keep the Gnutbails off his broomstick? He's just got to spray it weekly. I enjoy watching Quidditch, you see, and I support Gryffindor when Ravenclaw aren't playing. Actually I should drop some Askraspray 'round the Ravenclaw player's houses, but Harry is more important…besides I don't think they believe in Gnutbails."

Dudley stared at her. "Quibbleich? Raven – Gryffy?"

A look of realization came over Luna's face.

"Oh! You don't know, do you? I wasn't quite sure…I thought you might have left Hogwarts you see…I get it now. You're a Muggle."

Dudley picked up his dropped crisp packet and began to eat again. Luna blinked. Dudley munched.

"I suppose I should go then…if Harry's not here…"

"Err…yeah," Dudley muttered, looking down at the now empty crisp bag. "Unless…I mean you don't want to tell me what you mean. Quibbleich and stuff?" he continued, trying to sound carefree.

Luna beamed. "Well Quidditch is a Wizarding sport, played on broom and there are these balls..." she continued and when finished her explanation, including the symptoms of "Losers Lurgy" Dudley was looking much more laid back.

Luna was just about to go into a detailed description of the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, when a high-pitched female voice coming from inside the house, called,

"Dudders! Dudley! Where are you poppet, lunch is ready!"

Luna stood up (during her explanation of Quidditch she'd sat down on a deck chair by Dudley) and smiled dreamily.

"I'd better go, enjoy your lunch."

Dudley nodded. "Bye…" he said rather distractedly. The Wizarding World actually sounded quite interesting. Cool, even. Especially the way Luna Lovegood told it. He smiled weakly at her as she mounted "Sootyhoof"the Thestral – or so she told him. Dudley himself could only see the girl floating in the air, and wasn't quite sure whether or not he believed her yet.

Slowly, the Thestral flapped its wings, smiled showing its fangs and began to fly upwards.

"Dudley," Luna suddenly called down.

The boy looked up.

"Do you…do you know if Harry calls me 'Loony'?" she asked out of the blue.

Dudley blinked. "Erm – he doesn't really…err…talk about _that_ stuff... your world."

"Oh. Ok…well say hi to him and give him that Askagnut spray!"

"Yeah…thanks for telling me all that…stuff."

Luna smiled, hiding her disappointment, patted the Thestral and flew away.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter stared out of his bedroom window at the Thestral flying away into the distance.

"If only you knew Luna Lovegood. If only you knew what I thought of you." He said softly as Sootyhoof and Luna disappeared from sight, and Dudley ran into the house.


End file.
